Are We There Yet?
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: when it comes to dating their mom these kids think no man is good enough but when she meets the leader of the Autobots this man maybe tough enough
1. Cast

**Are We There Yet? (Cast story version)**

* * *

**( I think I should have a few changes for the story)**

**After watching it on YouTube and watching a few YouTube users make their own version, I decided to do a story version of it.**

* * *

Optimus Prime (Live Action) as Nick Persons: the last Prime, the leader of the Autobots, from the planet called Cybertron that was destroyed in a war with Deceptions

Luna (My little pony: Equestria Girls) as Suzanne Kingston: a single mother of two kids who is divorce, a woman that got a new job at military, has a love interest with Optimus even through he doesn't see it but just sees her as a "Friend", after she divorce she had a lot of dates scared off

Filly princess Luna (My little Pony: Friendship is magic) as Lindsey Kingston: She was named after her mom because she looks like her, and Luna's 11 years old daughter, after their mom came home from a new job she came back with her crush and she thinks that the Autobot leader is not good enough for their mom and is the one who scares away because she wants her parents back together

Filly Prince Artemis as Kevin Kingston: Luna's 7 years old son, 11-year-old Luna's little brother, after their mom came home from a new job she came back with her crush and he sees his mom's crush cool and the one with his big sister scares away men and feels a little guilty and nice

Granny Smith (Human) as Miss Mable: Luna and Artimis's babysitter

The Autobots as themselves: the last few saviors from the war, they just see Luna with their leader as just friends

Bumblebee as Marty: the only one out of all the Autobots who knows that Luna has a crush on Optimus Prime

N.E.S.T as themselves: the Autobots human allies, and knows that Luna has been crushing on Optimus

The Deceptions as themselves: the Autobots enemy rival

Darkhorse Knight (Human) as Frank Kingston: Luna's ex-husband, Lil Luna and Artimis father the reason why the kids scare them away because they wanted them back together

Nightmare Moon (Human) as Frank's second wife

Filly Nightmare Moon as Frank and his second wife's baby girl: Luna and Artimis's half sister


	2. Merry Christmas suckers

A wedding picture is shown

A woman is asleep

'It been forever since Luna told me her feelings for me and we had been dating and we later married, and she and her kids moved in with me and the Autobots'

Optimus Prime checks on his step son and step daughter 'Well my step daughter that is named after Luna is now 13 and she is well be difficult when it comes to teenagers'

"Hey Optimus"

"What is it" Optimus Prime sees his step son Artemis awake

"I'm hungry"

"Your always hungry"

Artemis catches a pop tart and had it on a plate

"Did you take my cell phone" says Lil Luna with her arms cross "I'll go look in my stuff"

"Did you check where you always hang out in base" Lil Luna left

"Thank Optimus you're a great dad"

"Step dad" corrected Optimus Prime

Luna walks to Optimus

"Optimus there's something we really need to talk about"

Optimus sees Lil Luna outside her bedroom

"Hold that thought" Optimus chased his step daughter into the restroom "Open this door"

"I'm putting on makeup" says Optimus's step daughter

"Your too young to wear makeup now get open up right now young lady"

"Boss's step daughter putting makeup on again" says one of the Autobots

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

"miss these Autobots are like teenage kids they like to sneak out of the house once in a while and Optimus he would always well because"

"Step daughter issue I know" says the woman "the leader of the Autobots step daughter is almost 14 and since his is over protective about her safety"

"and you have no idea how many times we have to tell Optimus Primes' step son to put away his toys"

"What do you mean no" says Lil Luna

"Oh boy here we go again"

"Let me guess Luna Knight"

"listen I know you want to go to the mall with your friends, but my answer is a no"

Lil Luna gets upset "Your being so unfair"

The human allies see Optimus Prime having an argument with his step daughter

"Optimus there's something we really need to talk about this morning"

A human woman shows up "Prime I still get it that how tough it is rises your step daughter and step son"

Artemis slips and his pop tart flies in the air and lands on Optimus eye

"Sorry Optimus"

"And how much your step son's food lands on you"

"Optimus there is something we really need to talk about"

"Maybe talk about its later Mrs. Prime after we clean what your son made on Prime" Lil Luna trips and the cooked eggs land on Optimus

"What were you trying to say" says Optimus

"Honey I'm pregnant"

Everyone in the entire Autobot base froze

"Excuse me"

* * *

After the totally shocking news about Luna Prime being pregnant with Optimus Primes baby

Luna came back from the hospital

"So, Mrs. Prime how was it"

"Well destroyed Ultra sound"

"Let me guess because the baby is half Autobot"

"Maybe I should do it to see if it a mech or femme"

After a quick scan on Luna

"So how did it go"

Ratchet was standing there like his seen a ghost

"Uh what with Ratchet"

"Well after a quick scan" Luna pulls out a photo of the sparkling/baby scan picture and shows it to Optimus

Optimus sees the scan photo

"Why does our sparkling have two heads"

"Four arm and four legs, Optimus were having twins"

Optimus is shocked that this is the first-time having twin sparklings "Twins"

"Twins let me see that" one of the Autobots saw the photo and faints


	3. Love at first sight

A truck that is dark blue and red flames design, drives besides a black and yellow camo, a black monster truck and an ambulance to a building.

A sign that says keep out is shown

Inside the building there are military men practicing fighting

Four Automobiles park by other vehicles

* * *

A man was showing a woman with blue eye and blue hair with bark blues streaks in her hair.

"So, I hope you enjoy this tour Mrs. Knight"

"Why thank you and please just call me Luna" says the woman called Luna

"Okay Luna" the man was charmed by Luna's beauty as she walked like a role model. "She is so hot."

Another man came by, "And I think you should snap out of it and pay attention."

The two men came in and saw that four other vehicles, "I bet those four our back"

* * *

Luna carries a container of spaghetti and see four other vehicles. She was confused and sees a military soldier come by.

"Hey" says Luna.

The soldier turns around "Yes"

"those four weren't here before" the man sees four more vehicles

"You're right" lied the man

Then another man shows up, "We got a call!"

"Alright let's move," Luna opens her container of spaghetti.

The truck starts to drive until Luna and the truck bump into each other. Luna spills her spaghetti everywhere on the front of the truck.

Luna gets embarrassed and the military men saw spaghetti on the truck. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't know someone was driving" says Luna as she scraped the spaghetti off but left the sauce on the truck.

The other vehicles leave without any concern or knowledge that the truck is staying behind.

"We cannot bring the truck along looking like that!"

"Hey, we have a messy situation" says the man on the walkie talky.

The man got a hose and spray the souse off the truck

"I can't believe after a mergence call, our new member spilled spaghetti and scraped it off but there is sauce on Optimus Prime and we still have to clean him!"

"Let me guess the truck has a name." says Luna.

"Yes, he does" says the man

"He?"

"I mean it yes it does have a name" lied the man. "And... watch where you are going!"

"Okay. Okay." Luna says trying to calm down the guy and is embarrassed.

The truck is cleaned off and dry the truck drives off and parked by the other automobiles

Luna and the soldier talked

"Luna, I know this is crazy but please don't freak out"

* * *

The man shows Luna the automobiles

"Alright now Autobots this is our newest member Luna."

Luna was confused of why he called them Autobots

Then the automobiles transform into giant robots and Luna is surprised

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

After knowing the Autobots exitance

The military soldiers told Luna the Autobots story and made Luna embarrassed because she spilled her food in front of the Autobots on their leader

* * *

"What ever that red liquid thing was, I hope it didn't ruin the paint job." joked one of the Autobots.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Luna came to the Autobots.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important my name is Luna Knight, and you might know as that I'm new"

"Okay what do you want" asked Optimus Prime

"I…just what to say…. that I'm…" Luna gets nerves on Optimus Prime "I'm…."

"Your what?"

"Sorry for spilling my food on you in font of your fellow Autobots."

"It okay human and please watch where you're going next time"

"Okay"

"And by the way you are the most beautiful, good looking human I have ever meet."

Luna blush "Thank you Optimus Prime" Luna walks in to a wall. "Och, I better watch my back." Luna leaves and is more embarrassed.

A man saw the whole thing, and wants to help Optimus. "You know I heard that she is divorced"

"Excuse me?"

"Divorce it's a human thing when they decided to end marriage."

Luna came back "I just realized that I need a ride back home and I don't have a car."

"Oh" them the man looks at Optimus Prime "Maybe Optimus Prime might give you a ride back."

"What!" Optimus was not expecting to give Luna a drive home but he had to do it any way. The soldier told him that Luna has two kids a daughter who is 11, a son who is 7, and she left them in the hands of an old babysitter named Granny Smith.


	4. promising Luna

Optimus drives Luna home and they tell each other about their past.

"So that's my story" says Luna walking to her house.

Optimus tells her about a lot of his past adventures.

The two laughs happily and Luna was about to tell Optimus her feelings for him until Lil Luna and Artemis interrupted.

"What is going on out here?" says Lil Luna seeing her mom with a giant robot.

"Mom where have you been? Smith burned our dinner, fell asleep and just keeps farting."

They look around and see an old woman asleep and fart.

"Luna and Artemis this is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron and he was nice enough to give me a ride home."

"What! Does he want a reward?" Lil asks; hoping it's not another suiter.

Luna gives her daughter a mad look.

"You know what I better be going now." says Optimus leaving.

"Smart" says Artemis

Luna gives her son a mad look too.

"Optimus, I don't mean to bother you, but I'll see you at work"

"Yeah, you too." Optimus finally leaves.

Luna's kids had their arms crossed.

"Bye"

Optimus Prime transforms into a truck and drives off.

"Mom do you know what time it is"

"Excuse me I'm the mother" says Luna getting in the house "Just go and you are supposed to be in bed."

* * *

Optimus Prime came back and transform back into a giant robot

"So how was the drive to our new member back home?"

"Great and why do you ask?"

"Never mind"

* * *

Days past Luna and Optimus Prime got to know each other, and Optimus Prime got to know Luna's kids.

"So, your daughter that is named after you"

"Yes"

"And she sings like an angle"

"Yes"

"And she 11 and your son is 7"

"Why of course" Luna blushes even more because Optimus Prime remembers their conversation of her kids

"Luna you know I been thinking" Luna face turns red "You know after getting to know you" Luna hopes that Optimus Prime realized her feelings for him "Maybe we should be friends"

"Oh okay" say Luna

* * *

The soldiers pack up and the Autobots in vehical mode wait

"Do you know Optimus sometimes I wonder that you and Luna are more then just friends you know"

"Excuse me"

"Just saying"

* * *

The Automobiles drive by an air plane

The soldiers get out of the vehicles and Luna gets out of the truck

"Optimus Prime you are such a nice friend."

"**More like a thing." **says one of the military men talking through the megaphone then someone grabs it from him.

"**Just so you know, I think she likes you!"**

Optimus Prime gets annoyed because they think he and Luna have a romantic connection.

"Optimus, I just that … I feel less like … more like …" Luna hears her phone ring. "Hello this is Luna." Luna sighs. "Yes Darkhorse" says Luna on the phone disappointed. "Just excuse me for a sec." the Autobots stood silent "So when did that happened?"

"**When will you realized that she likes you!"**

Optimus Prime grabs the megaphone and smashes it.

"They're expecting to spend New Year's Eve with you." says Luna "Don't even go near me there, Dark. You haven't been spending with your kids since Labor Day!" Optimus realized that Luna is upset. "Darkhorse do you know what I am so sick of this." Luna talks to her ex more on the phone, "Darkhorse Hello", but he hung up.

Luna gets heartbroken "I'm not going."

"Excuse me."

"My ex is sick and he not going to pick up the kids."

"Oh, what about the babysitter." asked Optimus

"Granny Smith is leaving for Los Vegas with her Church group." Optimus understands what Luna is saying by her emotions. "My kids miss him but now all he does is pull the rug? right out of them."

Optimus sees Luna is in pain from the call from her ex. "Luna wait" Luna stops, "What if I bring them?"

"Come on Optimus I can't let you do that."

"Luna if your ex couldn't do it them, I can."

"Are you sure this is a good idea for you to get her kids." whispers one of the Autobots

"We I just can't leave her feeling like this"

"Oh really are you sure you can drive a hundred miles away because I don't know how long it will take to come back with her kids"

"Optimus you're a life savior thank you and don't forget to call me back"

"Okay"


	5. Road trip of doom

Optimus arrives at Luna's house in his Truck form.

Granny Smith came by Optimus Prime as a Truck. "Hello fellow human, I'm hear to pick up Luna's kids."

"Hmm, now that's what I'm talking about."

"Excuse me, human?"

"What you are wasting your time with miss Luna for." Optimus had no idea what Smith was talking about. "Ah would you excuse me." Smith went inside the house and came back with Lil Luna and Artemis.

"Mom says that we should be polite." Lil Luna does a fake smile.

"Now kids I know that your disappointed in your father, but your going to have fun!" says Granny filled with happiness. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, Granny Smith." The kids say in unison.

Luna's kids came by Optimus Prime as a truck.

"Hey, did you bring us a gift?"

"Yeah mom's man friends always bring us gifts."

"I got zero and when will you realize that the holidays are about family."

He advices Smith to get the kids on the seats and when they are in the seats, he controls the buckles to tighten up.

Lil Luna and Artemis are amazed but they argue about something.

Smith whispers to Optimus "They're going to eat you alive."

"Would you to knock it off!" He yells at the kides to stop arguing and he has a mic in the trailer to hear what is happening in it.

* * *

Optimus Prime drives the kids and stops, "Okay if any of you need bathroom or a drink."

Artemis opens Optimus's truck door and hits a pole that says wet paint "Uh oh"

"What?"

"I kind of open the door and it hit a pole with a sign that says wet paint."

"What" Optimus transforms back into an Autobot and sees something yellow.

"Sorry."

"It's okay"

* * *

Optimus Prime as a truck continues to drive and gets a call from Luna.

"Hey Optimus, how's it going?"

"Great"

"Okay can I talk to the kids"

Optimus let her kids talk with her through the mic. "Are you guys dating?" asks Lil Luna

"No"

"No"

"Let me talk. We want to go to dad."

Luna sign "You can not go to dad right now. You're going with Optimus Prime."

"Why? dad's house is in the same direction. Optimus Prime could drop us off, not to date you."

"Honey your dad is sick in bed. Now if you want me to, I can just quit my job, and will all go live in a card board box."

"Whatever," says Lil Luna "let him drive."

"Be nice to Autobots they are here to protect us, and I love you."

"Love you too"

"Bye" Luna hangs up.

* * *

Optimus continues to drive Luna's kids.

"If your thinking about my mom, you are wasting your time."

Optimus stops the truck. "What make you think that me and your mom are dating, even though we are just friends."

"That's good, because mom still into dad and his still into her and their going to get back together soon."

"I'm sorry, but I think it will take you two away to realized that he is the failure in this."

Lil Luna and Artemis fight, "Would you to knock it off, or I am calling your mother."

"Fine, you win." pouts Artemis.

* * *

Optimus continues to drive.

"I have to pee." who ask

Optimus drives to a place and let Artemis out to use the restroom and later came back.

Artemis saw something in Optimus Prime "Hey what does this thing do."

"Wait don't pull that." but too late.

Optimus is driving uncontrollably and hits a statue. The giant axe of the statue makes a dent on Optimus Prime.

* * *

Optimus Prime was not happy with them for making a dent on him. "I told you not to pull it, but you did it anyway!"

Lil Luna sees something and did what her brother did.

"Oh no! don't you dare!" yells Optimus.

Optimus hits a truck and a man says, "Hey!" The man sees Optimus Prime as a truck and hits him by the side. Optimus Prime then starts to get extremely damaged.

Optimus parks himself and Lil Luna and Artemis get out of he.

Optimus Prime is now extremely damage thanks to Lil Luna for not listening.

"What was mom thinking?" says Lil Luna

"I don't know. I kind of like him. He's kind of funny." says Artemis.

"He's not our daddy, he's the enemy!"

Lil Luna and Artemis look on the map and Optimus finds that Luna and Artemis have went somewhere.

Optimus then sees a train with Lil Luna and Artemis in it, He gets into vehicle mode and chases it."What wrong with you two!" Lil Luna and Artemis laugh.


	6. Trusting Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime chases the train and gets a call from Luna

"Hey how you are doing Luna"

"Hey is everything okay"

"Uh yeah everything okay"

"Okay I just want to just talk to the kids"

Optimus then faces the phone to the kids. "Hi mom!" exclaimed Little Luna.

"Hey," says Luna, "hi babies. I want to check if you're okay. Are you having fun with Optimus Prime?"

"I know baby I want to make sure it's the best of it I love you"

"Love you too bye."

The Kids finally got away.

Optimus Prime looks at the map and goes into vehicle mode.

* * *

"You think Optimus is okay"

"What Are you worried about him for" say Lil Luna

"I'm not it just that maybe we were little rough"

"Oh, please that piece of metal got what he deserves catch us by driving as a truck."

Lil Luna and Artemis walk in the rain while Lil Luna holds an umbrella.

"I've been thinking we should have brought soup or something"

"What for?"

"Because Dad sick what's he goanna eat"

"His a dad I'm sure he has soup"

"He must be lone, living all by himself"

"Look don't bug him about that if we want him to hook up with mom we have to be setal got it"

"I got it"

As they got to their dad they saw him through the window a woman holding a baby and passes it to Darkhorse Knight

Lil Luna and Artemis are heartbroken when Optimus Prime shows up and saw their dad with another woman

"Come on you two let's go"

* * *

Optimus Prime sees how sad they are

"I'm sorry how hard it is for your father but like I told you before" the kids get better

"Do you know what you're not so bad"

"Thank you"

"You know Mom told us you're from a planet and there are more of you and I'm sorry"

"For what? making my life miserable!?"

"No for your home planet that was destroyed in war."

"Did you had a family before the war?" Who ask the questions.

"Use to but were …"

"Killed"

"Yes, and I asked your mom about you two. She told me about you Lil Luna, that your voice is like an angle."

"Wait you asked Mom about us. well then hurry up and drive already"


	7. happy ending

Optimus continues to drive until the same truck that crashed Optimus Prime says, "Yeah that's right. That's what you get for what you did." A big blast came out of nowhere and the man gets out of his truck. Lil Luna and Artemis get out of Optimus quickly too.

Optimus then quickly transforms back into an Autobot.

Optimus sees the party "You two get to your mother" Lil Luna and Artemis ran into the party

"Optimus Prime I wonder what happened to you it looks like you had a rough drive" a Deception shot Optimus Prime

* * *

Lil Luna and Artemis fond their mom with the military men and Autobots "Mom."

"Luna, Artemis" the kids ran to their mom "oh I so happy you're here and where's Optimus?"

"He's well"

"Optimus Prime is getting his butt kicked by Deceptions, and we ran for help." says Artemis

"What?"

"On his own? Alright men we have to save Optimus Prime!" the general commands.

* * *

Optimus gets more tired and more weak while fighting the Decepticon.

Luna saw her crush get beaten up until...

"Hay think we would let you" then looks at Optimus

"What happened to you?"

"Long story" the fight between Autobots and Deceptions continued.

Artemis cheered on the Autobots until Little Luna says, "Artemis, come on, I know how we can take them down."

"How like we did with every men mom has been with?" asks Artemis. Little Luna nods her head.

The two left as the fight continues.

"Optimus time for your fate." Megatron was about to kill Optimus but someone throw pie at him "How did that?" then another pie and another and another "Deceptions fall back" the Deceptions retreat.

"Happy New Year's suckers"

"Luna, Artemis just what do you think you're doing?"

"Since we were wrong about him we decided that the leader of the Deceptions got what he deserves"

"And I'm sure he will be fine."

"Well at least who ever that was that saved your life sure did scared Megatron off"

"Yeah I guess throwing pies at him did pay off before we saw dad with another woman."

"What?"

"We though he was alone but apparently not because he was with another woman and had a second kid to replace us" says Lil Luna

"Not to mention before that we been scaring away every man that mom would see and how tough it was to make Optimus Primes life miserable. ops" Artemis says but realizing he spoiled their secret.

"What did you say?"

* * *

Optimus Prime gets completely fixed and Luna came back with her kids.

"Well changed your mind."

"Well my kids asked me to bring them along."

"And by the way how's Optimus doing?"

"Excuse me, since when two kids started to be all nice to an Autobot all of a sudden."

"What my brother is trying to say is, can we say good bye"

"Okay and make it quick."

* * *

"Optimus"

"Optimus Prime" the kids came by Optimus.

"How are your parts doing."

"They are doing fine, thanks to you two"

"Mom not going to date you"

"For the last time, we're just friends okay."

"How will we ever see you again?"

"Who knows."

Luna was about to leave with her kids.

"Luna, I'm sorry for leaving them alone I just hope we still be friends."

"Optimus, I don't think that's gonna happened."

"Okay then, fine." Optimus Prime then tries leave her alone.

"Optimus" Luna stopped Optimus "We can't be friends, because I well remember that time we talked about my kids and you remembered our conversation. Well I just ... it's just that."

"Well what?"

"Optimus, I love you."

"What?" Optimus says, confused "since when?"

"Before you promised to bring my kids and before the airport"

"Are you saying that you had a thing for me for a really long time."

Lil Luna and Artemis get excited that their mom finally confessed her feelings for Optimus.

"I knew that she had a crush on you" says the military soldier

The clock stuck twelve.

"Its New Years, aren't you suppose to kiss her?"

Optimus looks at Luna, Luna looks back at Optimus, and then they kissed.


End file.
